The Weekend Blast
by trunkslover1
Summary: Spring break is filled with fun and adventure. Especially when the Briefs take all their friends to the beach and new feelings start to arise.


**The Weekend Beach Blast**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ! (But if I did Mirai Trunks would be my husband and he would be no one else's!) Plot and extra people are mine! Mwhahahaha.

**A/N: **Hi ya'll! I hope everyone's doing fine! I am so grateful for summer break! This is a B/V, G/V, G/CC, U/P, G/B, T/M, and K/18. (But mainly T/M, G/B, U/P.) It takes place after GT but Goku is still here because Shenron brought him back for a while. Over and out 4 now! (Trunks - 28. Marron - 24. Bra - 16. Pan - 15. Uub - 15. Goten: 27.) Enjoy!

One bright and sunny Friday, all of the Z gang gathered early to go to a remote beach for the weekend. Bulma had planned this trip for a long time and had made sure that this was going to be the best vacation in history.

The beach itself was an old rental, but they kept the huts that people could rent updated and clean. Nearby there was a small indoor gym for whoever rented the huts. The weekend was packed with events for the entire Z gang to enjoy. The only people who couldn't make it were Tien and Choutsu.

Everyone else was packed into two jet cars with a seating of eight each. The younger generations were in one jet car and the older generations were in the other. Marron, Pan, and Bra were in heaven because they were sitting near the boys they admired. Their trip didn't seem too long because of all the fun they were having.

Soon, they came upon the beach and everyone took their suitcases out of the jet cars. Bulma went over the sleeping arrangements and hut numbers for the group. She handed each member the keys to their huts and watched as they all left to get settled. They had departed from the city pretty early so they still had the entire Friday to enjoy the beach.

After unpacking, everyone dismissed to their different activities. The younger generations were playing tag around the edges of the water, Chi-Chi and Bulma were relaxing, Piccolo and Vegeta were meditating under the shade of a tree, and Yamcha, Videl, Gohan, Goku, 18, and Krillin were playing beach volleyball.

In the game of water tag, Trunks was 'it.' Marron was the closest and she ran away from him really fast, but she was no match for Trunks' Sayian speed. He caught her by the waist and pulled her back into the water.

"Hey! That's no fair! You cheated!" She squealed, still laughing. He looked at her with a smile.

"How did I cheat?" Trunks asked, eyebrow wiggling from suppressed laughter.

"Um…guys this is all nice and good, but I believe Marron is it!" Bra shouted. Trunks released her swiftly and ran away as fast as he could.

Over at the volleyball net, the teams were divided and the game was underway. One side was Juuhachi-gou, Gohan, and Goku who played against Videl, Krillin, and Yamcha. Yamcha kept vegging out and wasn't involved with the game. Juu turned out to be a killer volleyball player. She spiked it over the net and hit Yamcha in the head, making him fall over.

"Man, Juu, do you have to hit so hard?" The android just smiled at the man who was rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Yes." She stated simply and turned around to return to her spot.

The game ended and Yamcha had three big knots on his head. The score was 25 to 3.

"That was so not fair!" Yamcha cried.

"Stop being such a bad sport." Gohan replied, shooting his friend the peace sign. The girls went over and relaxed with Bulma and Chi-Chi. All the boys went over to the tree and 'meditated' with Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Can you believe them? All they are doing is concentrating. They should be relaxing!" Bulma chuckled at the men under the tree.

**6:00 - Water Games**

"I've had enough." Goten said. The others nodded in agreement. They chatted for awhile until time for dinner. After eating the great food on picnic benches, everyone laid around on beach blankets and talked to each other.

Trunks took this opportunity to sneak over to the towel where Marron was laying and talking to the girls. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mazzles?" Trunks whispered to his best friend.

"What?" She found his sneakiness sort of funny.

"Next chance you have, sneak away and meet me around behind the furthest hut."

"Right." She whispered seriously to him. Marron would never pass up the opportunity to hang out with Trunks.

At eight thirty, Trunks and Marron were finally able to slip away, unnoticed, from the rest of the group. The sky was just starting to get dark and a slight breeze was blowing.

"What do you want to do, Trunks?" Marron asked as they walked down the beach.

"I was thinking of going to the docks and taking a ride with you in the motor boat."

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it!"

The two hopped into the "Silent Engine 5000 Speedboat," and the engine whirred softly. Trunks gazed over at Marron after he turned on the charting computer's auto pilot as smiled. She had her white over shirt pulled over her and her hands loosely in between her legs.

"Mar?" He asked quietly

"Hmm?" She answered slowly.

"I was wondering…" He began then stopped.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Well, I was wondering if…" He sighed. "You knew about the dance tomorrow." Marron just looked at her hands. Sometimes she just felt like Trunks was toying with her emotions.

"Mmm. Where are you going with this Trunks?"

"I guess no where, really…" He rubbed the back of his head slowly in discomfort. He had never been this shy around a girl. A flush had risen to his cheeks, even. He had almost-. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Marron shiver.

"Here." He said, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said nuzzling into it. Trunks just sat there looking at her. '_Man she's beautiful.'_ He thought, but then he mentally kicked himself for thinking that of his best friend.

After an hour of laughing and talking, Trunks and Marron returned to the shore. Marron was fast asleep in his arms and had been that way for about fifteen minutes. He didn't want to wake her up so he floated onto shore after tying up the boat and lightly picked her up. Luckily, Bra and Pan were still out of their hut getting some snacks for the night. Trunks walked into her hut and almost laid her down, but she jumped awake in his arms.

"T-Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for tonight. I really had fun."

"I'm glad you did. I-I had a good time too. Goodnight, Mar." Trunks said uncomfortably.

"Goodnight." She breathed out, half asleep. Before Trunks had even gotten out she was fast asleep again. He looked at her one last time before closing the door gently.

"Hey Trunks! Where have you been, man?" Goten asked when he came back.

"Nowhere." Trunks replied coolly.

"Yes you were. 'Fess up."

"Out on the boat."

"With who?" Asked Uub.

"Marron?" Questioned Goten slyly. Trunks didn't reply to his friends' interrogation.

"Aww. Trunks has a crush on Marron-san." Goten teased. A second later both him and Uub were rolling with laughter.

"Well you have a crush on my sister." Trunks spit back bitterly. Uub started laughing harder at the sober look that instantly swept over Goten's face.

"And you have a crush on Pan!" Goten shouted at Uub.

"Okay, guys. Let's knock it off for tonight." Trunks tiredly said.

"Yeah. He's right. We should get some sleep." Goten replied. After they'd all gotten under the covers Trunks reached up and cut out the lights.

"'Night."

"'Night."

"Goodnight." Finished Goten and they all were so sleepy they found this pretty funny. (A/N: O.o).

In the morning the decorators came to decorate the gym. They were preparing for the social that night that would be held in the tiny 'gym.' if you could call it that. It was more of a dell house made of wood. Bulma told the group the game plan.

"The decorators will stay until the dance decorating the gym. The bands are expected to be here near four. They will rehearse for two hours then we'll have dinner with them. Lunch is going to be done at 12:30. Dinner will be around 6. The dance will start at 7:30." After listening to Bulma's schedule, everyone went out to do what they wanted. Bra and Goten were talking on a blanket under a palm tree out of Vegeta's sight. Pan and Uub were in the water racing. Trunks and Marron were relaxing in some recliner chairs.

"Goten, have you ever wanted something you couldn't get?" Bra questioned. Goten looked Bra in the eyes very seriously.

"Yes." He replied, turning away to hide his flushed cheeks. "What's wrong now?"

"Okay. So, I like this guy, but he's a few years older than me. He just seems so out of reach." She replied. Goten looked at her. '_Beautiful . How could a guy not want her?'_ He thought to himself. He looked at her dejectedly, sad that she was not thinking about him.

"Sometimes, B-chan, you just have to wait things out to see if the person was meant for you or not." As he said this, he wondered who the lucky man was who was going to get Bra.

"Thanks, Goten." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and hurried off. Goten touched his cheek lightly and smiled before striding over to the volleyball net.

"I'm going to beat you this time, Uub!" Pan raced beside him in the shallow water. They had been racing for almost a half hour and Pan had yet to win against Uub.

"In your dreams!" He glanced over at her. Uub got to the end marker which was a rock just in the shoreline. Pan jogged right up behind him and "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Uub." Pan gasped, trying to sound genuinely surprised.

"Don't sweat it." Uub replied with a sweet smile. After an awkward pause, Pan took the opportunity to run ahead of him.

"Hey!" He yelled out at her. "No fair. Interference!" He rushed to catch up with the young girl.

Trunks laughed at Pan's antics. He was glad that her attentions had finally turned away from himself. Marron turned over onto her stomach her towel. She slowly lifted her head and saw Trunks laughing at Pan and Uub. She took this opportunity to ask him what she had been thinking for the past few minutes.

"Can I asked you a question?" Her blue eyes bored into his. Her brow was slightly furrowed and Trunks instantly knew something was on her mind.

"Shoot." She rested her head on her

"Have you ever thought about settling down someday? I mean, are you going to remain a Casanova forever?" Trunks chuckled quietly at her question, but then thought seriously for awhile. He put his chin in his hand and took a breath.

"A family would be nice. I mean, I still don't know who I could have a family with." Trunks grimaced at his lie. He knew his heart belonged to the blonde laying next to him. "What about you?"

"I've always wanted a family. I want to have children, more than one, since I've always wanted a brother or sister. Honestly, in my home Sometimes it was a little bit…lonely." Trunks made an attempt to lighten things up. After all, Trunks deemed serious talk unsuitable for vacations.

"Siblings aren't all they are cracked up to be." Marron

"Yeah, but I still want at least two." Marron stated and Trunks smiled at her determination.

"I guess, then, we both have dreams." He raised his beverage. "To dreams."

"To dreams." Marron agreed and clinked her drink against his.

"Hey, Pan, don't you think I've beaten you enough?" Uub tried to say as he gasped for air. Pan stood next to him in the same state.

"You're just getting tired and don't want to lose against me."

"Come on, aren't you hungry?" Uub asked her. Simultaneously, Pan's stomach gurgled. She just crossed her arm and marched toward the picnic tables.

After grabbing a few snacks, Pan and Uub sat on the beach and looked at the waves. She decided that she had waited long enough. She didn't want this crush to have the same tragic end as her previous one on Trunks. She did what she always did and just was blunt.

"Uub?" She asked him quietly, unable to think of what she wanted to say. He turned his body to look at her.

"Yes?" She blushed crimson.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Sure I do…" Uub trailed off. Pan's face fell. Maybe she didn't want to know that if he was going to utter the name of some other girl.

Uub turned to her and lifted her chin. He saw tears forming in her eyes and that gave him the boldness to answer her question. He reached over and swept her bangs from her eyes.

"I like you." Uub replied sweetly. He blushed at his daring words.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Pan replied with a little harshness in her voice.

"I know what you mean. I _like_ you." Uub gulped. "I like you as more then a friend."

"Really?" Pan looked up at him, knowing that she didn't even have to say anything. She just kissed his forehead. That wasn't good enough for Uub. He just brought her face down to his level and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

During lunch, the group sat at picnic tables under some palm trees. It was a pretty light lunch because they were going to have a large dinner. Several vegetable and meat shish kabobs and various spring rolls sat on plates. Most all of the Z gang ate without complaint. Vegeta, however, decided he was going to protest the small meal.

All weekend, Vegeta had gone thorough great pains in public to make the others think that he wasn't enjoying his vacation. But when he was with Bulma it showed that the vacation was relaxing him. While he was making these remarks, Bulma finally walked over and whispered something in his ear. Whatever was said in that whisper, was something that made him remain quiet for the rest of the meal.

After lunchtime came, the temperature rose dramatically. Everyone but Piccolo, who was immune to temperature, and Yamcha, who was too busy flirting with girls in a nearby town, went into the water. Even Vegeta wanted to get in. Videl, Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi were standing in waist deep water and chatting in a circle. Juu and Krillin were laughing and sitting on the shallow water. The younger generations were playing a different water games to pass time and keep cool.

Vegeta and Bulma had decided to walk down the beach until they were a few miles from the others. Finally they reached a very secluded spot where there was only the beach, the rocks, and the lovers.

"What you bring me here for Vegeta? I need to be working with the decorators." Bulma seemed aggravated as she asked the question. Vegeta just lightly grabbed her arms and faced her.

"Woman. You work too much. As for my plans, I have none." Vegeta remarked with a smirk.

"I know you're up to something." Bulma said as she waded in. She was starting to realize where this was going.

Vegeta strolled up near the edge of the water and Bulma splashed him. The icy water hit Vegeta and Bulma quickly started to swim away for dear life.

"You're playing with fire, woman." Vegeta playfully said as he jumped in.

"What if that was my intention?" His mate yelled back.

He easily caught up her and hugged her back against his chest. She pulled back, made a face, and smiled. Then an amazing thing happened. Vegeta laughed. She spun around to face him, still smiling. Soon, though, both of their smiles faded away as Vegeta kissed Bulma. He slowly dunked her into the water with him following, still kissing. (A/N: Ahem...I don't write lemons so back to the others.)

"Hey! Has anyone seen Bulma or Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Not for awhile." Goku replied. Everyone shrugged, trying to make it seem like they didn't know what had happened to the two. "They'll turn up somewhere."

After it cooled off a little, most everyone got out and dressed in their beach clothes. Pan and Uub had gone out to take a ride in the motor boat and memorizing each others lips. Marron and Bra were laying on towels in the sun to get tans in their bathing suits. They had gone out earlier into the nearby town and found a couple cute boys. The boys agreed to hang out with them for an afternoon of flirting.

Trunks and Goten had made up a plan, feeling slightly evil. Both of them hated to see their crushes flirting. They wanted to break it up as soon as they could. They snuck up behind Bra and Marron. Trunks snatched Marron and Goten got Bra, then they took to the sky over the ocean.

"If you dare tot dunk me in this water Goten, I'm going to make you regret it!" Bra whispered dangerously into his ear. The guy got devious looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" Goten replied, fully hearing her plea. The two girls screamed as they plummeted into the water. Everyone turned their attention over at the two girls. Splash!

The boys laughed, but where answered with almost complete silence from the rest of the group. Bra and Marron swam to shore, coughing. Vegeta watched the happenings very closely. Goten saw the girls' pain and glided down to talk to them. Trunks followed suit. They both landed on the shore with their heads bowed. They thought the girls would have laughed at the charade.

"I'm sorry, Bra." Goten said.

"Go away, Goten!" She hissed back at him.

"Marron, I didn't mean to…" Trunks began.

"Don't talk to me, Trunks! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Marron shot back. Before he had time to answer both her and Bra were jogging away, steaming to their hut. The two cute boys had decided that it was time to leave. Bulma and Juu took their leave from the group to go and talk to their daughters.

"Girls," Bulma said from the outside of the hut.

"I'm sorry. I think they were just having fun and didn't mean to embarrass you." Juu finished.

"Well, it was embarrassing! Did you see those adorable guys?" Marron hotly said with a small pout. The two mothers just let their girls vent. They knew why Goten and Trunks acted that way.

"I can't believe they did that to us." Marron said, hurt.

"They love to make an embarrassing scene. What if that guy had been my future husband?" Bra stated.

"I doubt that guy was going to be the love of your life." Bulma said with a chuckle, but Bra just started crying. She had been hurt the worst because her crush had treated her like a kid. Guys who liked a girl did not treat them like children.

Bra collapsed on the bed and Bulma sat down next to her daughter. Bra flopped into her mom's arms.

"I like him so much." Bra said between sobs.

"Aww, baby. I know, honey." Bulma whispered. Juu and Marron felt a little uncomfortable, but Juu knew Marron felt the same way. She examined the tears that were brimming in Marron's eyes.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Bra wiped her tears. Juu opened it to see Vegeta.

"Daddy…" Bra exclaimed. All of the sudden, she jumped up and hugged him. It took him a second to react and hug her back. He tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, once again, but he didn't prevail.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." He told his daughter. Marron, Bulma, and Juu just watched the cute scene in front of them. Rarely had any of them seen Vegeta act like this in public. After Bra's tears had subsided, the three parents left them to rest.

"Trunks, Goten. Go to your hut!" Yelled a forceful Vegeta. Trunks knew he didn't want to get on his father's bad side, and he immediately started towards his hut.

"You heard him." Goku told Goten, who was idling. Goten quickly walked toward Trunks and the hut.

"Man…" Goten whispered to his friend once he had caught up.

"Okay. I'll admit that was kind of stupid." Trunks finished. Goten's face brightened for a second.

"Hey! What if we plan something for them to make up for today?"

"For once, you have a good idea." Trunks shouted.

"Watch it!" Goten yelled at him. Trunks put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"We have to do different things, though. I've already taken Marron on the boat, so you can take Bra on it tonight."

"We should probably ask them to dance." Goten added.

"I hope they'll let us." Trunks whispered.

"Me too."

A half an hour later, the girls emotions had cooled off. Bra and Marron came out of the huts and Vegeta went to let the boys free from theirs. He found Trunks and Goten just lying on their beds, throwing their hacky sack around.

"You two can leave." Vegeta grunted out before he left. Trunks and Goten tried to talk to the two girls, but Marron and Bra ignored them.

Four o' clock seemed to come around fast for most of the group. Trunks and Goten were in pure agony and had been practically doing nothing. Soon, the gang spotted three girls and two guys surf up to the beach.

"Hey are you the people who hired us? You know, the band for tonight?" A brunette girl asked with uncertainty.

"We sure are. Are you Midnight Stardust?" Bulma asked them.

"Yep. Where so we set up?" Asked a tall, red haired man.

"I'll show you. Right this way," replied Bulma. "The gym we are using for the dance is over there. Some of the decorators are still decorating the place, but they are almost done. Or so they tell me. So go ahead!"

"Thanks."

After dinner, everyone went in to get cleaned up. All the women and men were separated into different huts. The men waited around for about a hour. They were all dressed in suits and the women wore dresses.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid things?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad, please behave. We have to look good for the girls don't we?" Trunks responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Vegeta just snorted at his son's antics.

"Are you two still mad at Trunks and Goten?" Videl asked Marron and Bra while they were making their way out of their huts.

"Do you even have to ask? They're such jerks. They embarrassed us in front of those guys." Bra said.

"I don't know what has gotten into them, but I don't like it. They aren't acting like Trunks and Goten." Marron agreed. She looked down and played with her purse.

The women of the group all walked onto the dance floor. Everyone of the decorations sparkled in the soft lighting. The humble little room had been transformed into something glamorous through glitter and cloth.

"It's beautiful!" Marron was the first to exclaim. The men walked in as soon as Marron had finished. Yamcha showed up with some strange, blonde girl, and he didn't stay very long. Piccolo looked funny in his collared shirt and he didn't stay long either.

Trunks and Goten approached Marron and Bra cautiously. As soon as they almost reached the place where the two girls were, Bra and Marron turned on their heels and walked off. Hopelessly, the two boys looked at one another.

"They think you're jerks. I can't blame them." Pan said from behind them, shocking the duo.

"But, we're really sorry. We didn't mean it to happen this way." Goten said dejected as he turned around and looked at the two girls across the room.

"I know, but you have to let them know." Pan added with friendly sincerity.

"We're at least going to try." Trunks put in with determination.

"Good luck!" Pan patted their backs and walked across the floor to Uub.

The dance was fantastic. Two songs had played and Bulma was bustling around. Vegeta walked up behind his busy wife.

"Woman, you need to take it easy." Vegeta said behind Bulma.

"I have so much to do, though." A voice broke into their conversation.

"This next song is going to be a slow one." The brunette announced. A slow, sweet melody came tinkering through the speakers.

"Come on." Vegeta demanded softly as he grabbed Bulma's hand gently.

"But I have to…" She said trying to resist. Vegeta put a finger over her lips, then put his mouth next to her ear.

"You work too much." He whispered. His breath on her ear made her shiver and melt. He took that moment to pull her into his rock hard chest. He hung his hands loosely around her waist, and she soon laced her hands behind his neck.

"Bulma…" He started in a warm whisper.

"Shh. Don't say anything." She slowly started moving with him in dance. The other couples caught glances at them and all of them smiled. Bulma backed herself up a little to look Vegeta in the eyes.

"You've been very sweet these past few days. Thank you so much." Vegeta smiled at his wife's comment.

"No problem." He replied and stroked her silky hair.

"You know, I might just have to thank you tonight after this is over and we return to our quiet hut..."

"Just dance." He lovingly commanded her.

Everybody was having a blast, but Trunks and Goten were looking for the right moment to ask the girls to dance. Finally, it surfaced. Another nice, mellow, slow song came on.

"Will you dance with me?" Goten asked Bra.

"What makes you think that you deserve it?"

"Can I at least try to make it up to you?" Goten gave her his best puppy eyes and Bra melted.

"Well, alright, but this had better be good." Goten took her hand and led her to the floor and they took each others hands.

Across the room a similar situation unfolded for Trunks. He approached Marron hesitantly.

"May I have this dance, Mar." Trunks looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Why? Don't you think you've made a fool of me enough for today?"

"I'm sorry. Please, let me dance with you." Marron looked deep into his eyes to see if he was genuinely sorry.

"Okay, but this better not be a trick."

"Believe me. It's not." He clasped her hand and spun her into his arms. She instantly took a step back and put her arms around his neck. He slid his hands around her wais, trying to be gentle.

Uub and Pan were watching all the happenings around them and found it all very entertaining. The couple had a ton of fun with each other and were glad that their friends were getting along again. The two mainly talked, danced, and a little kissing was involved.

Juu and Krillin had lots of fun dancing, sitting, and chilling until another slow song came back on.

"Want to dance, Juu?" Krillin stood up and offered her his hand.

"I'd be delighted." She took his hand and they began to slowly dance. Despite his size, Krillin could really boogie down.

Gohan and Videl were living it up too. Gohan spun his wife around the dance floor. Videl just smiled and stared straight into his eyes.

"Gohan…"

"What?"  
"This is so fun. I've enjoyed this weekend with you."

"Yeah me too. Want a going away present tonight?"

"Midnight?"

"Midnight."

Goten was trying to make amends with Bra for the embarrassing scene that he had caused her. Really, he thought the whole scene had been blown out of proportion, but he knew the right band-aids for their relationship.

"Bra, I'm so sorry about today. To make up for it I'll take you shopping when we get back."  
"Really?" She stared straight into his eyes. Goten nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much for trying, but you don't need to." She whispered in his ear. '_This is good enough.' _She thought in the back of her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Marron snuggled into Trunks' chest, knowing she was probably pushing the limits. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head.

"Mar, I am really sorry." He breathed out.

"I know." She said. She felt that she was in heaven. She lifted her head slowly and looked into his deep blue eyes. He looked into her crystalline blue ones.

"Trunks." Said Bra dancing with Goten. They had danced up right next to Trunks and Marron.

"What?" He said. Breaking away from Marron's eyes.

"Look at mom and dad." She replied. The four looked at Bulma and Vegeta. The two seemed to be in their own world and didn't care who saw.

"Aww!" The younger generation said in unison. (A/N: .) The song ended and all the couples separated.

"Want to blow this popsicle stand?" Goten asked. Trunks, Bra, and Marron nodded. "See you to back at the huts."

Bra and Goten strolled down the beach until they reached the boat.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight!" Bra exclaimed as she looked to the heavens.

"No." She looked at her companion in surprise. "I know of something even more beautiful" He finished and stared at her. She blushed at his comment and looked down.

"Thank you, Goten."

"For what?"

"Being one of my best friends." She looked at him.

"Bra...I…" He looked at her hopeful face. "...I l-like having you as a friend too." Disappointment took over her countenance and she stared down at her feet. He wanted to cheer her up but he wasn't ready to say it. He reached out to her and rested an arm around her. She nuzzled into him. '_Maybe she was talking about me earlier. Just maybe.' _He thought to himself.

Trunks and Marron walked down the beach for hours, just talking to each other. Marron's white dress glowed in the night.

"Marron, I've loved this weekend with you. I wish it would never end." He turned and gazed at her. He put a hand under her chin and gently pushed it so she was returning his stare. She beamed and he grinned back.

"Would you like to sit beside me on the way back home?" Trunks blushed at his courage. Marron nodded with a slight smile.

"Great!" He said. "Let's take you back to your hut. You've had a rough day."

Marron and Trunks walked back to the cabin at almost three thirty in the morning. They reached her hut and Trunks kissed her goodbye before he could even think. It was a soft and subtle kiss. Trunks pulled away and whispered, "Gomen, Marron-chan."

He blushed for the slip into temptation and quickly walked away. Marron couldn't call out because she couldn't talk. Her breath had been taken away. So she just rushed after him and threw herself in front of him. The next thing she did surprised her even more. She stood on her toes and kissed him back. Trunks couldn't believe he had waited so long to kiss her because it seemed that she had been waiting even longer.

Goten and Bra were still talking to each other on the boat. Their trip was almost over. Bra was snuggled into Goten and he rubbed her arm.

"It's almost four in the morning. How about we call it a night...or morning rather?" Bra just nodded.

"I've enjoyed hanging with you." She told Goten.

"Me too, Bra."

The boat pulled up to the shore and Goten walked Bra back to her place and kissed her goodnight too. This kiss lasted for about three minutes and became a little forceful towards the end. They pulled apart abruptly and Goten took this time to say something.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you." That was the last thing that Goten said to her that night. Bra just beamed at him and turned away. Goten looked at her and she walked inside her hut. He then walked off.

"Where have you been? It's almost four in the morning." Marron asked her hut mate.

"On the boat with Goten. When did you get back with Trunks?"

"A half an hour ago."

"Hmm. So how'd it go?" Bra asked as she looked over at her friend with a sly smile.

"It was great. We walked and talked then kissed under the stars. He good at that."  
"Aww. You kissed my brother." Bra paused and grimaced. "Weird, but cute. Goten and I went on the boat and held each other and it was beautiful. He's a good kisser too." She smiled and hid her face in her hands.

"Pan gets the pull out couch again because she's late!" Bra continued.

"Ha. She's a hoot. So you and Goten are now an item?"

"I guess. I also guess you and Trunks are. What if you become my sister-in-law?"

"That'd be awesome, but let's get some sleep now. Tonight's been long. I hope Pan doesn't wake me up."

"Yeah me too." Bra pulled the covers over her head.

A few minutes later Pan walked in and saw the beds were taken. She stomped her foot in frustration

"Not again! I don't want the couch!" She protested.

"Then you should have gotten here early!" Bra stated boldly. Pan sighed. She was pretty much powerless against her friend, at least temper wise. She looked over at Marron and smiled.

"No!" Marron said. Pan rolled her eyes and went to get ready for 'bed.'

The next morning, the dim sunlight poured in from the blinds. Marron's eyes opened slowly. She hadn't gotten good sleep that night so she decided to get up. She went over to the window and lifted the blinds when she was still in her pajamas which consisted of a pale blue tube top and white shorts.

"Ah!" She silently screamed when she was greeted by Trunks' smiling face. She looked at her friends' sleeping forms. She hadn't awakened them.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, but didn't expect you this early. This isn't like you, Mar."

"I was about to say the same to you. Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me too."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"In this?" Marron said looking at her pajamas. Trunks shrugged.

"Better then what I'm wearing." He said she took a peek at him. He was clad in his boxers with a white button-up shirt hung loosely over his shoulders.

"Hmm. I guess it is. Okay let's go." She told him. She grabbed her sandals and tried not to make any noise to disturb the other two.

"What time is it, Trunks?"

"7:13."

"No wonder no one's up."

"Mom told me that the party lasted until eleven last night. We only missed a few hours."

"Plus I think every adult, except Piccolo, had a busy time in their huts last night."

"What about Yamcha?" Trunks asked.

"See for yourself." She nodded toward Yamcha and Piccolo's hut. Yamcha was there in bed with the blonde girl. His arm wrapped around her.

"Okay, so where did Piccolo sleep?"

"He didn't." She nodded toward the green man under a palm tree.

"Oh. Marron, about last night…"

"Yeah…"  
"D-did you...um...like it?" He rubbed the back of his head. Marron faced him and looked in his eyes. She then quickly kissed him.

"Yeah. How could I not? I've waited for that moment since I was four." With that, she walked back to her hut, leaving Trunks astounded on the beach.

Soon the day began as everyone woke up. Bulma's spirits were bright once again. Uub and Pan were making out underwater, Marron and Trunks were making out behind an umbrella, and Goten and Bra were making out far away from Vegeta. (.;) After the teens were done their make-out sessions they dispatched to being in their girl/boy groups hanging out with their best friends.

Trunks, Goten, and Uub dug three holes that were as tall as themselves and wide enough for two to stand in. Each was pretty far away from the other holes and crowd. The girls were over drinking some soft drinks, scoping out the three boys and wondering what they were doing. The boys finally finished digging their holes so you could only see the top of their heads. Then they made a rim inside that you could sit on. They packed the sand really hard and burned the walls and seat with a weak ki ball. Suddenly a huge wave came and filled up the holes. The boys were drenched and they looked like they were having fun. They all powered up in the water-filled holes. Finally the boys walked over to the girls.

Marron, Bra, and Pan set their drinks down. The three men pulled them out of their chairs, they put their arms around the girls waists, and walked over to the holes. They advised the girls to sit on the rims. The girls put their feet in and were surprised to find that the water was hot, like a hot tub. They sat down so you couldn't see them or the water because sand holes were really deep. The boy sat down beside them. The rest of the group hadn't seen any of the happenings. The three couples started giggled and kissing again.

"Trunks?" Marron said in between kisses.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I...want...to...thank...you for...this…" He said stopping enough just for a couple sentences.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

"Bra...how long have you liked me?"

"Let's see I'd say all my life." Bra said sarcastically. Goten looked at her with surprise.

"Really? That long?"

"Yep. You?"  
"I really don't know. For a few years I guess."

"Pan, what do you see in me?"

"A unique boy who knows how to respect a lady."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, I really like you Uub."

"I really like you too, Pan."

**That night - Luau**

The tiki poles, dance floor, sound system, and six all you can eat buffets were set up. Everyone was there having tons of fun with decor, dancing, and eating. The party wasn't on too long when all the sudden it was time to travel back home. So they called the cleaners and all got in to vans. The only change was Trunks switched seats with Bra. At midnight they were still on the road and all the couples (except poor Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Yamcha) were fast asleep in each others arms. Dreaming of all the fun times they had to come.


End file.
